cintaku mentok dikamu
by curut sadako
Summary: chanbaek drabble tentang kisah cinta chanbaek waktu sma


Author : bacondeer

Title: cintaku mentoknya dikamu

Cast : baekhyun,chanyeol dan suho

Genre : fluff,romance

Rate : T

Length : one shoot

Disclaimer : this story belong me

Warning : miss typo(s),ide pasaran dll,

HAPPY READING

"BYUN BAEKNYUN SHARANGHAE ….maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku"teriak seorang namja tampan disebuah lapangan basket sambil membentuk sigh love menggunakan kedua tangannya kepada seorang namja imut yang ia byun baekhyun itu yang tengah berada dikelasnya yang ada dilantai 2,tak menghiraukan semua siswa yang baekhyun –sang namja imut- tersipu malu dan segera keluar kelas menuju lapangan basket untuk menemui namja idiot- menurut baekhyun- yang sayangnya sangat tampan itu karena risih disoraki teman sekelasnya

"YAAA….. park chanyeol pergi dari sana sekarang juga dan berhenti memasang wajah idiotmu itu,,,, kau membuatku malu tahu"teriak baekhyun ketika sampai dilapangan basket,membuat siswa-siswayang mengerubungi chanyeol sedikit menyingkir memberi jalan untuk baekhyun "oh hai baekhyun" sapa chanyeol ceria sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapid an putih bersih itu,dan tentu sudah tidak membuat sigh love lagi " tidak usah memasang wajah idiot itu dihadapanku lagi park chanyeol…kembali kekelasmu sana !"usir baekhyun sembari beranjak kembali untuk pergi kekelasnya " tapi baek,kamukan belum menjawab pertanyaanku " pinta chanyeol pelan, " tidak park idiot chanyeol,bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tidak mau"jawab baekhyun dengan nada ketus tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menjauhi chanyeol

"dan berkali-kali juga aku akan melakukannya lagi sampai kamu menerimaku baek"teriak chanyeol lantang,yang disambut sorakan semua siswa yang melihat betapa gigihnya usaha chanyeol untuk mendapatkan cinta baekhyun.

SKIP

"baek,suruh namja itu masuk…. Kasihan sedaritadi dia ada diluar kehujanan lagi"suruh seorang namja berwajah teduh –suho- pada baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat suho membuka tirai jendela kamar baekhyun yang ada dilantai 2 mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya ditengah guyuran hujan malam ini " biar saja hyung nanti kalau dia kedinginan juga akan pergi berteduh " jawab baekhyun seadanya namun memandang kearah jendela. "tapi dia sudah berdiri selam 3 jam disana baek,sudah sana suruh dia masuk"suruh suho( lagi) "tidak mau hyung,dia pasti akan memintaku jadi pacarnya lagi jika aku keluar padahal sudah kutolak terus" tolak baekhyun yang malah hendak beranjak naik ketempat tidur

"apa sebesar itu gengsimu untuk menerima dia baek… hyung tahu dulu kamu mencintainya sampai sekarangpun kau juga masih mencintai namja yang ada dibawah itukan ? tapi kenapa tidak kamu terima saja toh dia sekarang juga mencintaimu,jangan gara-gara dulu dia pernah menolakmu,kamu jadi memakai ini sebagai balas dendam… hyung sih sebenarnya tidak peduli kalau namja itu disana sampai pagi toh diakan bukan kenalanku " ujar suho sambil melenggang keluar dari kamar baekhyun,ia tahu pasti sifat adiknya baekhyun akan segera keluar menghampiri namja itu,dan benar adanya sebelum suho menuruni anak tangga yang pertama,baekhyun sudah berlari melewatinya menuju keluar

" ya…. Kenapa kau masih disini,tadikan sudah ku suruh kau pulang "teriak baekhyun saat sampai diluar sembari memayungi dirinya dan chanyeol

"tidak baek,aku hanya akan pulang jika kau menerima cintaku dan ini adalah salah satu bukti kesungguhanku"jawab chanyeol sedikit bergetar,karena dinginnya air hujan yang mulai merasuk ketulangnya

" yeol…. Maaf aku tidak bisa,mungkin kau bisa cari orang lain saja ne,sudah pulanglah sekarang"jelas baekhyun sambil member pengertian pada chanyeol,walau dalam hatinya sedikit senang karena chanyeol melakukan semua itu untuk dirinya

"aku tidak ingin orang lain baek…..aku inginnya hanya kamu"jawab chanyeol kekeuh

"tapi kenapa harus aku ? kenapa bukan yang lain ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil menghela nafas pelan

"karena cintaku hanya mentok dikamu baek,tidak ada yang lain hanya kamu dan kamu" jawab chanyeol yang sukses membuat darah baekhyun berdesir

" a…aku"

" aku tidak butuh jawabanmu yang menerimaku karena terpaksa atau kasihan padaku untuk saat ini baek,kau bisa memikirkannya dulu sampai besok dan… jika kau memang tidak bisa menerimaku aku tidak ada mengganggumu lagi"lirih chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar oleh baekhyun

"kutunggu jawaban terbaikmu besok… baek"ucap chanyeol sambil mengenggam tangan baekhyun yang kini tengah terdiam itu

"a…aku terima,aku menerimamu chanyeol-ah…"ujar baekhyun sambil memeluk chanyeol dari belakang tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang basah kuyup karena melepaskan payungnya yang membuat chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya

"bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak menginginkanmu menerimaku karena terpaksa atau kasihan baek" ucap chanyeol lembut sembari melepaskan pelukan baekhyun agar bisa berhadapan dengan baekhyun

"karena cintaku juga hanya mentok dikamu yeol,…. Bahkan sudah dari dulu"jawab abekhyun sambil tersenyum,membuat chanyeol langsung memeluknya erat

"oh romantic sekali… kapan aku ditembak seperti itu ya…. ? dan kenapa aku keduluan adikku ? baekhyun saja sudah punya pacar,akunya kapan janah goblok !"curhat suho yang melihat adegan romantic tadi sambil mencerca dan nangis di samping author yang sedang mengabadikan chanbaek moment,yang malah makin kenceng nangisnya waktu author cuekin

END


End file.
